Saphyra
Saphyra is one of the main characters of Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. She is the only playable character in the series who is actually a character type from another game. She is also one of only characters known in the series to dual-wield her weaponry. Her story focuses on finding Locke and Aios, while also coming to grips with the Dark powers latent within her. Her Desperation Power is Darkness. Codex Entry: "An impulsive and reckless girl searching for her friends Locke and Aios. Her free nature and disdain for the rules sometimes causes her to butt heads with authority figures, but underneath her gruff exterior lies a sensitive Heart. She is currently coming to terms with the Darkness in her Heart, which seems to be latently linked to her somehow." Personality Unlike Locke and Aios, she is a ball of pure energy. She is very impulsive, and will often neglect to think her actions through. She is known to have mean streaks, Aios remarking that "....it seems as though only her temper has matured." She hates rules and authority to an extreme degree, valuing her and her friends' personal freedom. Her hatred of the rules also causes her to look down on authoritative figures and not show respect to them, though she will show kindness. While on board the Starship Enterprise, it is also revealed that she is horrible with technology, often relying on Locke to help her pass her Science and Mechanics Exams in the Key Kingdom. Fighting Style Saphyra's fighting style is by far the game's hardest to master. While not in a Command Style, she dual-wields her Keyblades, each of them facing opposite ways. This allows her to pummel singular enemies with constant strikes and barrages of attacks. Though this makes her less of a crowd-clearer than Aios is, though her Magic is also decent, allowing her to mix up her Command Types without hamperment. Upon entering her Command Style, her fighting tactics take a drastic overhaul. She puts her two Keyblades together and, by summoning a bowstring of Light, she is able to use the Keyblades as a makeshift Bow and arrow, the arrows made of Light. (Though, in the story, it is referred to as the "Key-Bow.") This new style allows her to attack enemies from a distance, many of her Commands becoming long-range attacks. (Such as Wind Raid) When she enters her Desperation Style "Blood Fever," (Which is obtained at the start of the Enterpris'es final boss) she still uses her Key-Bow. However, she is constantly surrounded by Darkness and her attacks become much more aggressive and powerful. One Command is called "Savage Frenzy," which is an attack in which Saphyra teleports to all sides of an enemy, hitting it with the hilt of her Key-Bow, all the while in a state of pure rage. Her battle stance consists of her swaying her hips side to side, her two Keyblades held with a firm grip, while she observes her surroundings. When in a Command Style, she holds her Key-Bow to her torso with both hands, looking for enemies all the while. When in her Desperation Style, her Key-Bow is held with her right hand, while she looks around in an enraged state, growling. Her left hand enters and exits a fist every two seconds. Appearance ﻿Saphyra looks about 16-17 years of age. Her hair is tied back and spread in blonde pigtails. She wears a Key Kingdom Skirt that is colored green. She also has pointed ears, unlike other characters of the series. Her eyes are an innocent blue. Keyblades Saphyra's Keyblades both share the same design, minus a small detail. They are both consistent with a theme of evil. The shafts are made up of rose thorns, while the Keychains of the two blades have a smiling face and a sad face, respectively. The "teeth" of the key are of basic design. Trivia She is the only character in the KH series to have ties within the continuity of another franchise: Disgaea. The name of her Desperation Style "Blood Fever" is a Star Trek term of the same name that refers to the state of rage that Vulcans receive every seven years when mating is required to maintain life functions. This rage overtakes even the fiercest logic and turns the Vulcan into an embodiment of anger. Saphyra suffers this lack of logic (To a weak extent) when in the "Blood Fever" style, though the term's reference to the Vulcan mating drive is never hinted upon at any point during the game. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes